DP135: Beating the Bustle and Hustle!
is the 31st episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot Dawn sees a show and Ash asks her what it is. Dawn explains it is Pokémon Hustle, where the trainer and Pokémon work together to complete challenges. Dawn wants to compete in this show. While Jessie and Meowth talk, James watches the Pokémon Hustle. James explains them what it is and Jessie believes with some fitness, relationship and luck, they can compete and win. The gang spots a poster where the Pokémon Hustle is to be here. Dawn wants to compete, so they go to sign on. Team Rocket is the ones in charge. Jessie and Meowth explain to James whoever wins will be invited to join Team Rocket, as they cannot tell that openly and loud. Besides, they need someone with the skills who can overcome the challenges. The heroes come to sign on, shocking Team Rocket. When they give the forms, Jessie tells Meowth they need to dispose of the twerps. More trouble is for Team Rocket, as Sinnoh Now Staff came to interview. Rhonda admits there have not been any registrations for competing, but it could improve that they could get some background about the contestants. Jessie advises them to go interview them, so Rhonda goes to do that. James and Meowth are angry that it might expose the truth, though Jessie responds it will become shady of them to ignore the reporters. Rhonda goes to interview three people, but they do not want to talk and leave the camera. Brock recognizes one of the Contestants and flirts with her, but the woman (who is Jenny, disguised) tells him she has no time and leaves him, who is hurt by these words more than Croagunk stabbing him. Jessie and James tell the Contestants to store their Pokémon in the refreshment room, where they will eat some food. They leave in the deposit, which is transferred into Team Rocket's box. Jessie announces that the winner will receive a trip in the balloon. Jessie gets hit by the microphone the Sinnoh Now Staff carries. Rhonda apologizes and yells at him. The first Contestant comes to cross a log bridge, but the log spins and the Contestant and its Oddish fall in water. Next are Ash and Pikachu. Meowth spins the log very fast, so they hold on it and manage to cross, shocking Jessie and Meowth for this. Dawn and Piplup come and the log spins as well, so Dawn and Piplup move towards the end while maintaining the balance and they pass. Brock and Happiny go as well, but fall in water, making Jessie and Meowth pleased. The people Rhonda tried to interview cross the log bridge very fast, so James whispers to Jessie they are the candidates they are looking for to join Team Rocket. Next challenge is to swing the rope and get to the end. Many fall, but Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and the three people complete the challenge. James tells Jessie these three people are perfect and they might as well accept them. Jessie announces a break and she goes with James and Meowth to see the box. Shockingly, they see it is empty. The Contestants come to see what happened and Jessie begins to recite the Team Rocket motto, but James and Meowth put her down. Nevertheless, they remove their disguises. The heroes demand to know what it is this time, so Team Rocket confess it was to recruit a new member. Two persons go away, but the third one, Jenny stops them and takes off her disguise. She was looking for those two persons named Azure and Crimson, who tried to steal the Pokémon. Team Rocket admits they might be the ones they were looking for. Brock flirts with Jenny and gets dragged by Pikachu and Piplup. Team Rocket takes Azure and Crimson to the next course, where Team Rocket push some balls. Jenny jumps over and the heroes hang on the side, while the others are swept away. They slide down, though James cuts the rope, making Jenny, Brock, Dawn and Ash fall down. Team Rocket are pleased and tell Azure and Crimson they are now official members of Team Rocket. Crimson and Azure mock them, as they want to work on their own. Seeing how they are insulted, Jessie goes to send Yanmega, but she does not have any Poké Balls, as Azure and Crimson stole them. Nevertheless, Meowth goes to battle against Drowzee and Zangoose. Meowth uses Fury Swipes, but gets pushed away by X-Scissor. The heroes come, so Drowzee uses Psybeam, but Jenny evades and sends Growlithe, who uses Flame Wheel on Drowzee. Drowzee is pushed towards Azure and Crimson, and even if they evade, Drowzee destroys the box, letting the Poké Balls out of the box. The heroes get the Poké Balls, allowing Ash to send his Buizel. Zangoose uses Focus Punch, but Buizel evades, while Growlithe dodges Drowzee's Zen Headbutt. Buizel uses Water Gun on Zangoose, though Zangoose evades and uses Solar Beam and when Buizel dodges, the Solar beam hits the second box, from which Jessie and James get their Poké Balls back. Jessie sends Yanmega, who uses Sonic Boom, which hits Drowzee. Drowzee retaliates using Shadow Ball, which hits Yanmega, causing it to be pushed towards Team Rocket, causing them to blast off. Drowzee uses Drain Punch, which hits Growlithe. Growlithe uses Fire Fang, hitting Drowzee. Zangoose uses X-Scissor, which hits Buizel. Ash calls Buizel back, while Drowzee uses Psybeam. Growlithe uses Hidden Power, negating Psybeam and defeating Drowzee. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and follows with Iron Tail, which defeats Zangoose. Azure and Crimson are arrested. Jenny thanks them, which causes Brock to flirt with her, but in the end, Croagunk manages to attack him. Jenny thanks them and goes away, while Rhonda is pleased they have a good story to report. Before they go, the gang poses in front of the camera. Trivia *This was the last episode to air before the premiere of Arceus and the Jewel of Life in Japanese theaters. *Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup read the title card. *A new eyecatch featuring Team Rocket is shown. *Pikachu and Piplup drag away Brock when he starts to flirt with Officer Jenny, with Pikachu yanking on Brock's ear, as Misty and Max did. *This is the only time that Jessie battles a Zangoose and Seviper doesn't come out of its Poké Ball. *The dub returns to show new episodes in a 4:3 aspect ratio on standard definition yet again, after showing the previous two episodes in a 16:9 aspect ratio. This would continue until Cartoon Network stopped their cropping practices sometime during the week prior to the initial dubbed airing of "Sticking With Who You Know!". *Music from Destiny Deoxys, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is played in this episode. Mistakes *During one of the scenes of this episode, the end of Meowth's tail was the same color as his body. *When Croagunk was about to Poison Jab Brock, Croagunk's Japanese voice could be heard. *In one scene Jessie's belly button is stretched down. Gallery Team Rocket watch the show DP135 2.jpg Team Rocket are surprised DP135 3.jpg Rhonda is annoyed by her microphone holder DP135 4.jpg Ash and Pikachu get spinned DP135 5.jpg The contestants fail to cross DP135 6.jpg Brock gets dragged by Pikachu and Piplup DP135 7.jpg Team Rocket are angry for the "winners" attitude DP135 8.jpg Team Rocket get their Poké Balls back DP135 9.jpg The thieves are defeated DP135 10.jpg Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup take a pose }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura